Curse of The Angel
by ShadowCrystalDragon
Summary: Emiko Kurai has been trapped in a building in the middle of a forest for 11 years. She finally escapes to find her village has vanished, walking along a road she finds some shinobi and attacks them then collapses. When she awakes, she finds she is in Sunagakure. Emiko trains and attempts to unravel secrets. But will she succeed and what will she discover?


**Konnichiwa minna! :D**

**This is my very first fanfiction on so please give me feedback on my work.**

**~Cece**

* * *

_Prologue_

_I stood there with a blank face. I held no emotion and no hatred. I watched in the shade provided by the trees as children played. They all chose to go as far away as possible from me, heeding their parents' warnings. The adults always told the same story to their children over and over again: About how I was the reincarnation of a Yokai. Sadly, it couldn't be one of those Yokai that everyone loved, it was an Oni. _

_A brief flash of sadness appeared on my face. I couldn't hate them thought as they had every reason to hate me, tell their children to stay away and throw objects at me. I wouldn't go on a rampage if I could as the last light of my world still burned. It was my mother, Hiromi. Like her name suggested, she was beautiful in every way. She offered food to orphans, played with the children and helped in every crisis possible. She also showed kindness to me and taught me everything I now know. It wasn't a lot as I was only 5._

_A boy and a girl played near where I stood. They were both approximately my age, 5, and they looked so similar. I made a guess to say that they were siblings, perhaps twins. This made me curious. I had never seen twins before._

_The girl's caramel brown locks were in two bunches, tied with two shiny green ribbons. Her eyes were a murky emerald colour... They were beautiful. She wore a long violet kimono, silver flowers had been embroidered on to it. Her 'brother''s hair was messy and some of it covered his eyes. He was wearing a plain purple top with black shorts._

_"Why do you play so close to me?" I asked quietly, but loud enough for the strange pair to hear me. " Do you not notice the other children play so far from me? Have you not heard the stories of the Oni who lives in the village and stands by itself?"  
_

_The boy snorted and walked closer to it. "Of course we have, but my imouto **(little sister)**_ _and I __choose to ignore them. How can a child of 5 be a demon and a threat when no blood has been spilled in these last 5 years?"_

_The girl walked up behind him and smacked his head. "Foolish nii-san (older brother). It is common courtesy to introduce yourself first." The girl looked up at me and grinned._

_"Anyway, My name is Minori and this is my twin and nii-san, Isamu. We're 6 and a half. The main reason we don't hate you is because our okaa-san once told us that we should never judge a person on rumours and give everyone a chance."__Minori grinned at me._

_"I-I'm E-emiko..."_

_"Imouto, we must go now. Hey, Emiko-chan? Let's meet up tomorrow!" Isamu said and the two intriguing twins ran._

_I hissed slightly as the rays of the Sun shifted and touched my fragile and pale skin. I jumped backwards.. It wasn't that sunlight was fatal to me but that I was plagued with disease that prevented me from staying under it for too long, so I had gotten used to not touching the light. Now even the slightest bit hurt me._

_I felt someone behind me and looked up to see who it was. It was Isao, one of my village's 5 great warriors. Next to him stood my father, Daiki, with his stern face frowning at me slightly. On Isao's left side stood my mother, her eyes red and puffy and tears still flowing out of her eyes. Her long brown hair, normally pulled into a half-bun, was now everywhere and in a mess._

_"Forgive me, Musume. **(daughter)**I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen." My mother's voice was hoarse as if she had been screaming too much._

_My face changed into a perplexed look. "What do you mea-"_

_I was cut off by father's harsh and angry voice. "Silence, Oni. You do not belong here. You corrupt the lives of our children. Look at what you have done to the minds of the twins of our precious deceased shinobi, Hiroki and Megumi. Their thoughts have been tainted by your presence. We have let you roam our village for far too long now. Isao will take you to the Tower that you will live in now and never harm another ever again."_

_I silently gasped in shock. Sorrow ran through my eyes as I thought of how my very own father viewed me. I was also shocked about MInori and Isamu's parents. I guess it did make sense. I had heard many stories about their bravery and courage. They had risked their lives for our village and died 5 years ago..._

_As Isao led me away, my mother whispered into my ear, "Don't worry, musume, I managed to convince them to let you have your daily meals."_

_I did not protest as Isao led me away and through the forest surrounding the village. We walked for about 5 minutes and the light started to thin out. He watched me carefully to make sure I didn't try to make a run for it. Even if I wanted to run, he would always be able to be captured over and over. No matter how hard I tried. Isao **was **one of the 5 warriors._

_ I had always admired them. They were so strong and brave. I wanted to be like them but that was impossible. How was I to train when I was to be living in the Tower for the rest of my life?_

_I guess I should explain...The Tower was tall and horrible black building that was built in the depths of the forest. The dark colour it was painted made it hard for people to locate it. There were no doors or windows on the Tower. The people who put the criminal in performed a special jutsu that opened the wall._

_My mother had told me that it was where our village kept the worst of the worst. Their arms and hands were bound to a wall while metal chains held their legs. The person wouldn't be given food so they would die of starvation. If they were lucky enough to be give food, it was a real challenge to actually **eat **the food._

_One day, I heard some children talking about how their was someone being kept in the Tower. The next day, I listened to their conversation again and found out that a boy was brave enough to venture into the forest. He heard plenty of screams, that was enough to make him run out immediately. _

_Eventually, we reached the Tower. Isao picked me up and walked straight up the wall! Muttering something, a passage opened up and he jumped down. Isao put the chains on my feet and hands then left. I was all alone now and a pang of fear struck my heart. Slowly, I fell asleep..._

* * *

**_Isamu- Courage_**

**_Minori- Truth_**

**This is the end of the prologue. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Remember to tell me your thoughts on it :)**

**Ciao!  
**


End file.
